psifandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Psi Wiki Main Page
This stuff sounds like from earthbound (mother). 18:44, May 4, 2012 (UTC) But it works. For example: (Stay out of the dark...) this is SOOOO stupid...I made the top 10 kinesis page, this is shit! Stupid people don't know shit! Telekinesis is not number one you stupid bastards, so please remove this, Jason, or whoever, because it will be FALSE and you HATE FALSE!!!!!!!!!!!! GumBall123 (talk) 10:15, September 29, 2012 (UTC) i voted tycho who's there? lol you forgot the signature GumBall123 (talk) 14:38, September 29, 2012 (UTC) so wait. moving a fuking apple is stronger then making wishes. seems legit VEGETA8370 lol ikr TheMasterBeliever (talk) 02:42, October 13, 2012 (UTC) so making a wish is better than reprogramming your body to do anything and crushing someone or slamming a bus on someone without even touching him? and it has nothing to do with apples sir? bro. WISH FOR THAT SHIT YA LIL UMBASS PUSSSY ASS UGLYASS NIQQA. Vegeta8370 (talk) 03:23, October 23, 2012 (UTC) ugh...Such a stupid list!!! TAKE IT DOWN!!! GumBall123 (talk) 13:50, November 18, 2012 (UTC) lol u mad vegeta i think biokinesis is the best telekinesis is also one of the best too. and plus i dont think tychokinesis works like that its too easy to seem that anything you wish for will be granted it has to have some limitationsTruely Unknown (talk) 20:26, November 29, 2012 (UTC) THIS IS FUCKING BULLSHIT YOU LOCK THE PAGE AND DELETE IT CAUSE TYCHOKINESIS WASNT WINNING WTF DICTATORSHIP is there some sort of test to find out which sort of kinesis you control? I'm new here, But I'd like to know wtf is up with this wiki, You guys need to just focus on making psi wiki the best it can without letting your egos getting in the way. How about this simply post of a video of you using your powers, The most powerful kinetic can lead psiwiki, Simple. Hey, the one thing I want to say is we should either change the desgin or remove the poll. M~L~ (talk) 14:32, April 15, 2013 (UTC) http://psi.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:AmberTempest/New_Wiki_Design you must have not read this yet ML Truely Unknown (talk) 18:58, April 15, 2013 (UTC) You guys need to fucking change the look of psi wiki...This looks so stupid... Cheers from your ol' buddy GumBall123. Dunno if it's worth mentioning, but the "Featured Article" image is linked to Psi ball, not Astral Projection. -Gacsam Talk 20:23, November 5, 2014 (UTC) Eh...what's going on here? o_o Plzz help! I am natural at AreoKenisis and i can do AtmoKenisis, but i have mastered cloud seperation and destroying, but i need a tutroial on how to burst a cloud and then i wanna learn more plzz help!--Optimus2129 (talk) 01:39, July 18, 2016 (UTC) Anyone got any idea on this. When I sleep I will occasionally have what feels just like a normal dream except it appears to tell the future. So the latest one was one of I was sitting a boring lecture on something (can't remember now it was awhile ago) And aforementioned event happens approximately one week to one month from the time of the dream. I also have no idea that the aforementioned event will happen it is just like a normal dream. When it does happen in the present time then I remember back and it feels as if I've already done the action in the event previously. This is actually not that useful coz I can't pin em down but it's good for avoiding nasty arguements that I started in the dream lol. This isn't my conscious will either like I don't try to have the future thing happen it just does. 11:32, December 8, 2016 (UTC)